The Girl in the Mirror
by MoonlightJaxn
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in my mirror and was crying in the corner upon her world filled with genuine imaginations becoming a dark, cold misery.


I was in my bedroom, looking in the mirror in the corner, crying for pain. My eyes fell into tears, flowing like a long path of river. It was pouring like tiny rain drops as I sobbed. I stared at my reflection. As I looked, I didn't like what I see. I found out the girl in the mirror was me. I was the one who cried from having loneliness. I thought I was hideous. I hated myself. All I did was sobbing in my room until I become more innocently weak.

The next morning, I woke up with a pounding headache. My head felt very light as a peacock feather. I couldn't speak at all. My throat was swollen like a bee sting so I was speechless for a while. I grabbed my glass of water from the table. I took small gulps and placed it back where I got it from. I went back to sleep for some rest. As I slept, I dreamt about being at the seashore during the sunset. As the sun goes down, the moon came above the blackberry sky. My golden, dark brown hair, glowing like stars and diamonds joined together. I was wearing a turquoise blue dress, covered in small sequins and black high heels. I was dancing with my boyfriend. He was wearing a gray tuxedo with new black shoes. The moonlight was shining bright at us as we were holding together. He dips down and our mouths meet. The warmth of his soft lips spreads into mine. This enchanted moment made my bloodstream feeling like there's little butterflies inside, focusing on every nerves on my body with his incredible mouth. His tongue touched mine. I tried getting oxygen, but all I got is his. After the kiss, I didn't want to wake up from this romantic dream, but I did.

The next day, I felt better. I didn't feel ill at all. I actually loved my thoughts about him. So I removed the covers of my blankets and went to look myself in the mirror. I suddenly looked at the girl. The girl was crying. Her tears dropped like rain. She covered her face with her palm hands. I didn't know what to do, so I hugged the mirror. The girl weakly smiled. I smiled back.

At midnight, I was still thinking about the mirror. I felt dejected and hopeless. I didn't know what to do to cheer up the girl. So I went downstairs and entered the kitchen. I opened the cabinet, grabbed a plate quietly, making sure no one can hear me, and grabbed a bag of cookies. Then I went upstairs to her room. As I set up a snack for the girl, I placed the plate crowded with chocolate chip cookies below the floor above the mirror. The girl was sleeping on her soft bed. She was dreaming about heaven. She dreamt that she was in a better place where she can feel free being happier than her miserable mirror world. She imagined herself as a beautiful teenage angel. She flies along with the other angels. Celebrities, regular people, animals, families, and friends were all in heaven. She never felt so happy in her life before. She cried tears of joy. She never want to wake up from this blissful moment. Then suddenly, she woke up in her horrid mirror room. She's annoyed. She asked herself why did she woke up from a delightful dream into her dark nightmarish room. Her stomach growled. She felt hungry. She needed something to eat or else she'll starve herself to death. So she noticed there was a plate with cookies. The smell of chocolate made her stomach rumbled loudly and her mouth watery. "Ohhh, I'm so hungry," She said herself "Maybe I'll eat these cookies to fill me up," So she grabbed the plate and place them inside the mirror bed. Her stomach roared. "All right, I'll start eating," she said to her thin belly and rubbed it. She gently ate these delicious cookies from me. She usually eats slow and in a soundless room alone. She hates being lonely. She discovered a chocolatey taste inside her mouth. She felt like she was back in her dream again. She happily finished her cookies and took a tiny belch.

"BURRRPP!" "Ooooooooo," she moaned as she rubbed her pudgy belly. "I ate too much," she groaned. "Perhaps I'll listen to music to calm me down," she said as she grabbed her iPod touch. She silently listened to her music and patted her belly as she giggled. Then she slept. She dreamt about being outside with fresh air. She sees rainbow bunnies moonwalk. She giggled and smiled. She grabbed her camera and video tapped the dancing rabbits. As she finished, she watched it again as the bunnies hopped to their homes. The next dream, she was drawing a picture on a clean white sheet of paper. She drew two cats together on top of a tall tree. Their tails shaped as hearts. They snuggled and purred. She smiled as she drop her pencil. It was most likely a 7 hour sleep of dreamland.

The following next day, I checked the plate if it's there. As I walked to the mirror, the plate was on the bed where the girl was sleeping. The girl looked peaceful as I glazed at her with a smile. I giggled. I walked back to my bed and grabbed a book. I just stayed calmly as I read my story. I imagine things as my mind is staring at the words. The words made me sad. I wanted to cry, but I can't. I noticed I was wearing mascara and eyeliner on my eyes. So I was gloomy for 5 minutes until I reach into the ecstatic part. I smiled at the book and closed it softly. I placed it on my table.

Within a few hours later, the girl woke up. She became ill. Her throat was nostrils clogged her nose. She couldn't breathe much air as the smell of toxic in the mirror would've killed her. She had asthma. She tried to breathe fresh air, but it was too late. She's dead. Her lifeless body was lying on the floor. I went to see her in the mirror, but she was gone too soon. As I saw her body, I begin to burst into tears. She was my only friend I had at home I can trust. I cried all day and night, waiting for her to come back to life again. But then suddenly, a glowing light that appeared in her heart. It was turning into neon colors. Lime green, pink, orange, purple, and turquoise blue were flashing words "I'm Alive" about at least 30 times in a roll. I cried tears of joy. My tears were flowing down all the way to my cheek into chin. I hugged her. I thanked God she's alright. She uncertainly smiled at me. I happily and sadly smiled at her at the same time. "Are you all right?" I asked. "I'm so glad you're back to life," The girl coughs. "I'm fine," she replied. "Me too, I mean if you weren't there, I would've been dead," "Yeah," I sobbed. "I love you as my twin sister, even though you are my reflection with companionship and trustworthy, I'd still care about you and I will never forget you," I continued. "No matter what, I will always be there for you," The girl cried. "I love you too," I helplessly smiled with joy. She smiled back. I tickled her fat belly. She laughed loudly. I made her in extreme happy mood. "Hey, do you wanna eat some cookies?" she asked. "Sorry I ate yours last night," "Oh that's ok, I mean those were for you anyways," I replied. "And sure, I would love to," I laughed.

So the girl and I went downstairs to eat some cookies. We happily ate the cookies together and we both belched quietly and saying excuse me after the belch. I rubbed my chubby belly and smiled with bashfulness. I noticed I was a little fat. I became depressed. "What's wrong?" the girl asked me as she patted her belly. I sighed. "Oh nothing, I just ruined my figure by eating so much cookies," I said as I begun to cry. I was crying because my belly became chubby. The girl hugged me for comfort. "You're not fat, you are still beautiful and I love you very much as you are my sister," "Really?" I asked as I stopped crying. "Yeah, and I wouldn't mind if me or you put on a few pounds, we still look the same," So we continued eating cookies until we're full.


End file.
